Too Shy to Tell
by The.Wild.Thing.That.Was
Summary: Hinata doesn't tell Naruto about her crush on him, but someone else does. NaruHina


Naruto was panting hard. His training was extremely difficult with his injured arm, but that wasn't about to stop him. His vision began to blur "I'd better not pass out." He muttered. Despite his words he had pushed it to far and he collapsed onto the ground. Naruto was one fifteen year old who could take a hit, but he blacked out falling onto his side.

Hinata walked by not ling after. "It's Naruto" she though gulping "He's passed out!" she walked over her face as red as ever and shook him. "Naruto wake up!" she said so he could barley hear her. Despite how quiet she was Naruto opened his eyes. "Hinata!" He said sitting up. "What happened? Don't tell me I passed out!" Hinata nodded "well…um…I mean…you did pass out Naruto-kun…." Naruto looked at her and smiled "oh well, I had better get back to training." Hinata looked up even more red.

"Wait…umm…." Naruto looked at her "what?". "I wanted to say…I mean…do you…Oh it's nothing" Naruto had an idea pop in the head. "Hey Hinata, come to think of it, why do you act so quiet around me?" hinata gulped "Well…you see…" She paused thinking; "I can't even tell him…he won't like me back!" She looked up at Naruto. He was grinning "You don't have to answer if you don't want to you know" he pointed out. Hinata nodded and walked off.

…Later that day…

Hinata walked down the streets of Konoha. She had to tell him but couldn't. She loved him for his determination. It was amazing how he could face all of the things he did. She admired him for it. She passed by the ramen shop. Her feet kicked dirt up when she walked. She was for sure she would never be with him.  
It hurt to think about it.

…At the ramen shop…

Naruto guzzled a bowl of ramen. "Man this is good," he thought. He looked up remembering Hinata. Why did she never tell him what she wanted to? "Seconds" he called holding up his bowl. A guy came up. "You don't usually work here," Naruto stated. "I'm filling in for to day the man said cheerily." Naruto nodded as the man replaced his empty bowl with a full one.

Naruto began to eat when he heard some one walking outside. He peeked out to see hinata. She sat on bench on the other side of the street. The Ramen man looked over. "I've seen her before." Naruto looked up "You know Hinata?" He lifted his good arm to his chin. "How do you know her?"

That man laughed. "She comes in here sometimes, but not as much as you. One day she came in when I was filling she was talking about some one she liked. She was upset because she couldn't tell him. I'll wager he doesn't get clues very easy." The man went back to work. Naruto grinned, "Hinata has a crush!" He wanted to find out who it was. This was interesting.

Hinata watched Naruto come out of the ramen shop. She blushed as he walked over. "Hey Hinata" He said inspecting her close to her face trying to figure out the mystery. Hinata's face turned bright red and she passed out. Naruto caught her and put her back on the bench.

Shikamaru passed by not long after while Hinata was still passed out. He stopped by "Hey, is Hinata okay?" Naruto shrugged "She passed out again." Naruto smirked "Did you know Hinata has a crush!" Shikamaru smirked "Just about everyone knows about it" Naruto looked quizzically over at him. "Who?" Shikamaru laughed, "I'm not supposed to tell, but you've just about figured it out.

Naruto's eyes widened in curiosity. Shikimaru laughed, "You really are a knucklehead, it's you, okay?" He rolled his eyes. Naruto looked at him "ME?" Shikamaru shrugged "It's kind of obvious, she blushes and passes out every time you're near her." Naruto looked over "Hinata…." He trailed off. "Hey Shikamaru…" He looked over. Shikamaru had already left.

Hinata moved. "Huh?" she sat up. "Oh Naruto-kun…I'm…um…sorry…" Naruto grinned, "That's okay." His eyes softened "I never knew Hinata" he thought. Naruto blushed, "Hey Hinata" he said Hinata looked up "…." Naruto smiled " Want to go out to the ramen shop, my treat." He had already eaten ramen about three hours ago, but this did not bother him. After all ramen was amazing! Hinata looked up "He's asking me out…on a date!"

Hinata got up "alright" she said softly. _Drip, Drip _Naruto looked up "Aw man it's starting to rain!" He said rather in a complaining voice. Hinata smiled "That's okay…well. I…umm...like the rain." Naruto nodded "I guess it's not bad at all." He reached out grabbing Hinata's hand. Hinata blushed, but wasn't about to pass out. He accepted her. They stood there in the pouring rain holding hands. Naruto may have been a knucklehead ninja, but even knuckleheads know what to do at this point. He looked Hinata in the eyes.

Slowly his face drew closer. Hinata's heart beat faster "He's going to kiss me!" She closed her eyes as their lips drew together and they embraced in the pouring rain.


End file.
